


Deluge

by Asperitas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Somnophilia, Hiro whump, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asperitas/pseuds/Asperitas
Summary: Sometimes it feels like Hiro might drown in the depths of his own mind, and it is getting harder and harder to stay afloat. Losing himself in Tadashi has become the only thing that helps.





	Deluge

The room was hot. The air was sticky with humidity and stagnant thanks to the lack of breeze coming in the open window. Hiro rolled over onto his stomach, flopping one arm over the edge of his bed. It was just one of those nights where everything was slightly wrong and it all added up to insomnia. His tank top rode up his stomach and dug uncomfortably into his skin. The sheets on his bed were pulling up in one corner which meant that his feet were getting irritatingly tangled in the loose folds. Hiro was uncomfortably aware of how useless it felt to even breathe because the air was so stagnant that not even breathing in or out caused a puff of cool air. His mind was blank except for the annoyingly conscious thought that his mind was empty and yet he still couldn’t fall asleep. Hiro huffed and rolled back to his side, curling his legs up towards him in another attempt to get comfortable. But nothing helped: he just couldn’t get to sleep.

The worst part was he was so close to falling asleep that he couldn’t convince himself to get up and do something and make use of this newfound time awake. For the last hour there had been a cold, cramping pain in Hiro’s bladder urging him to take the few steps to the bathroom, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Even though it was night time and he was supposed to be sleeping, and no one — not even himself — expected Hiro to be working right now, Hiro couldn’t help but feel a low gnawing guilt for not using his time awake to do something. Anything would be fine. He knew it was irrational, and that come sunrise his guilt would seem foolish and Tadashi would chide him for the bags under his eyes and the heaviness in his footsteps, but Hiro couldn’t bring himself to actually climb out of bed.

Damn it! Hiro grit his teeth and rolled once more, grinding the palms of his hands into his eyes to smear away the prickly tears that slipped out. It was like he was glued to his damn uncomfortable bed in his god-awful sweat-damp pajamas and for what? No sleep? No productivity either. He was well and truly awake now too, why bother pretending otherwise. Muffling a groan into his hands Hiro pulled his pillow over his head and kicked his heels into the mattress. His body suddenly felt wound tight, even though his mind was still weighed down and sluggish with drowsiness. Like a gradually building buzz, Hiro’s waking mind grew more and more upset at every little thing that should have only been a minor inconvenience. Laying there doing nothing was slowly driving Hiro towards fury, and it only made him angrier knowing how damn irrational his anger was.

With a groan Hiro flopped towards the edge of his bed once, then twice, and dropped an arm and a leg over the side. Just one more push, he thought, then off to the bathroom to sit and carry on the pity party. It took several more minutes, but Hiro eventually stood up and stumbled over to the sliding door of the shared bathroom.

It was some kind of apathy, Hiro decided as he lingered on the toilet. Being on that line between asleep and awake and you feel all heavy is like a physical manifestation of ….. god his brain couldn’t even finish thoughts tonight. Hiro slid the shower curtain open and closed a few times. Tiredness, he thought, is like a drug that overpowers even your most favorite desires, and in light of that, makes those pastimes seem worthless. If you can’t even shrug off a bit of sleepiness to do what you love, then what is even the point of ever doing those things? Do those things really make you happy? Hiro fiddled with the toilet paper, placing the roll backwards just to annoy his brother when he eventually stumbled in for a late night visit. If they did, certainly you would care enough to just get out of bed. It isn’t that hard to do, physically. So why? 

Upon flushing the toilet and moving to the sink, Hiro looked his body over in the mirror. At 16 he was still skinny and gangly, and upon reaching puberty had only hit a tiny growth spurt. At times he didn’t know what Tadashi found attractive about him. Tadashi loved Hiro’s body, especially that it was still small and bendy. And Tadashi never let Hiro forget that either. He was constantly brushing Hiro’s shoulders as he walked by, or pulling Hiro to sit on his lap during family movie nights. Tadashi also never passed by an opportunity to compliment Hiro either, often doing so in public to make Hiro blush with the double meaning of each of Tadashi’s niceties. 

Hiro felt a wave of low heat curl in his stomach, and felt his member twitch at the thought of his big brother. Not even a few hours had passed since Tadashi had touched him last, driving him near insane with heady kisses and bites to his lips, throat, and shoulders. Just as Tadashi had him near wantonly humping Tadashi’s thigh, with a laugh Tadashi had pushed him off the couch to go help Aunt Cass wash up the evening’s dishes.

And god, it wasn’t even three days back that Tadashi had shoved him up against this very sink, pushed one leg up, and fucked into him from behind. Hiro fell forward, bracing himself on the counter and letting his head tip onto the mirror. Caught up in the memory, Hiro could feel phantom hands caressing his back, the curve where his ass met his thighs, touching as lightly as a butterfly the tip of his small but aching cock. Hiro’s breathy pants began to fog up the mirror, but Hiro was too caught up in the memory to notice. Tadashi had teased him at first, slowly rubbing his cock up and down Hiro’s crack, ever so gently catching Hiro’s rim with each pass. Hiro choked slightly as Tadashi began to push in, feeling Tadashi’s large hands tighten around his hips, feeling slutty and good and wanted and-

Hiro’s hand slipped off the edge of the mirror and landed on the sharp edge of the faucet. With a hiss, Hiro stuck his sore fingertips into his mouth, and looked back up at his reflection. No matter how he hard he willed it to linger, the moment was over and the images of Tadashi bending him over would not come to the forefront of his mind anymore. All Hiro could see in the dark shadows of the bathroom was a deep, yawning blackness closing in around his reflection. Shuddering, Hiro rinsed his hands quickly and didn’t look again into the mirror.

Hiro paused in the sliding door to the bathroom, blinking to readjust to the darkness of his and Tadashi’s bedroom. Back to bed or nah? His feet made the decision for Hiro, slowly shuffling over to sit cross-legged in the desk chair in front of Tadashi’s workstation. As Hiro looked glassy-eyed over Tadashi’s clean desk, Hiro wondered once more about boredom. He thought boredom was oftentimes the main reason why he couldn’t fall asleep, but on nights like this his mind was so scattered that it was hard to even think why he was bored. He knew he was smart, and he knew that if he just put a little effort in, he had tons of projects that he could work on that would alleviate his boredom. He knew he enjoyed working with robots, and that once he got his hands wet so to speak he would love what he was doing. So why was it so difficult to actually get inspired and get going? 

With an angry sigh Hiro dropped his chin to his chest and kicked one leg out to spin the chair around. How could his mind be simultaneously empty and black and also so full of these loud obnoxious thoughts? It was almost a sickening feeling, like his mind was stretching out bigger than his body, deep and dark and dangerous: like he could drown in the empty vastness of his own mind. Vertigo rushed through Hiro’s body as he seemed all at once to stretch to infinity and shrink smaller than his physical body. Chills wracked Hiro’s body that caused hot nausea and bile to rise in his throat. 

And the thoughts that floated around felt alien and obtrusive, loud and blaring and solid and _wrong_ against the constantly shifting and sloshing ocean of his mind. The thoughts seemed to physically crash against a wall in his mind, battering his forehead in dull throbs. Damn it! Damn it all. It felt like no matter what Hiro did to try to push these thoughts out of his mind just brought them back around, louder than ever.

Everything he did nowadays felt like a reach for feeling, for something that could bring light back to his mind and send those thoughts away for good. And in the daytime, sometimes he was able to distract himself for a little while. There would be moments were something bubbled in his chest and he felt ready to go and do and create. Even when he wasn’t powered by that giddy feeling, Hiro was still usually able to smile and laugh and work just fine. It was just in the back of his mind, there was a constant, niggling feeling like what he was doing was wrong. Like his actions — even though they brought a smile to his face — were false or not true enough because night would always come and he would sink back into darkness. With a groan Hiro spun once more and realized he was right back where he started: all his thoughts lead back to those loud thoughts that he was trying to avoid. 

Dragging his toes on the floor, Hiro brought the chair to a stop so he could look at his older brother. Tadashi always looked so peaceful when he slept. Hiro knew that Tadashi struggled with his thoughts sometimes too, but he was always able to accept those thoughts, process them, and then grow from them. He was able to compartmentalize his work thoughts, his family thoughts, his thoughts about Hiro, etc. That was how he was able to balance everything so well, and then just conk out when night rolled around. 

Hiro stood up and dragged his sweat-damp tank top up and off. He took a few slow steps towards Tadashi’s bed, not noticing that he dropped the shirt after a few steps. Standing at the foot of his older brother’s bed gave Hiro a view up the length of Tadashi’s body, which slowly shifted as Tadashi breathed. Tadashi had gone to bed in just his boxers, and had pulled a sheet up to drape around his body. His feet were curled around each other, the sheet twisting between his legs to be hugged between his arms and the ends tucked around one shoulder.

The moonlight and neon lights from the signs outside shifted across Tadashi, painting his body in dramatic tones of red and yellow. His brother was a looker: all the kids at uni thought so. And when he helped out in the cafe, he charmed all the middle aged women with his warm voice and wide smile. While Tadashi always made sure to drop a reassuring kiss on Hiro’s forehead as he spun by to grab their orders from behind the counter, Hiro couldn’t help but hate all the women that stopped by the cafe just to talk with his big brother. 

No one though, got to see Tadashi like this. That was all for Hiro. Hiro hooked his thumbs into his briefs and stepped out of them. Running his hand along the edge of the bed, Hiro moved around to stand by Tadashi’s hips. Hiro knew those hips well. He loved to lick along them and bite at the vee that lead from Tadashi’s stomach to his crotch. He loved those hips pinning him to the living room floor while they wrestled and laughed as Aunt Cass made breakfast. He craved those hips slamming into his ass, grinding him down and driving all thoughts other than heat, pleasure, and _more_ from his mind. 

Hiro gave Tadashi’s shoulder a light nudge to push him onto his back, and climbed onto the bed to straddle Tadashi’s thighs. Mindlessly his hands began to wander, spreading up across Tadashi’s stomach and grazing past his chest to wrap around Tadashi’s throat and cup his chin. Like this, Hiro was laying almost entirely on Tadashi, with his legs spread around Tadashi’s thighs. Hiro enjoyed the skin to skin contact, even on nights like this when they were both sticky with sweat. Tadashi grounded Hiro, and for a short while always made Hiro feel like he could overcome his own mind. 

Hiro let his forehead fall to lay on Tadashi’s chest, and twirled a strand of Tadashi’s hair around one finger. Tadashi slept like the dead most of the time, so Hiro wasn’t worried about his older brother waking up any time soon. He also knew that Hiro sometimes came to cuddle in the night, and so was used to being jostled a bit as he slept. 

Tonight though, Hiro was looking for more than just a snuggle. For the last few months, sex had been the one sure-fire thing that distracted his mind. But lately, even sex hadn’t been working completely for him. It took Hiro longer than normal to get hard, and orgasming was becoming difficult. When he did finally cum, it was rarely as satisfying as it had been: the extra effort needed to orgasm and then the depression that Hiro knew would swoop back in the hole where an afterglow should have been tainted the whole experience a moody gray. 

All in all it was frustrating more than anything else for Hiro, because even his one outlet and his favorite way of interacting with Tadashi had been infected with his irrational gloom. This blight on Hiro’s one point of solace caused him to have mood swings that Tadashi was beginning to take notice of. Hiro had overheard Tadashi mention the fluctuations to Aunt Cass once, and she had suggested that perhaps he was still anxious about interacting with other students at uni. 

A small breeze floated through the bedroom window and lightly danced around Hiro’s face. With a sigh he rolled his body up to once more sit across Tadashi’s thighs. He didn’t want to be a drama queen, he wasn’t trying to act out, and he didn’t want to worry his family. But at the same time it bothered him that neither of them had yet to ask if something was bothering Hiro. Sure, Tadashi had —quite often actually— asked him if something was wrong, but the way Tadashi asked, with drawn together eyebrows and a quirk to his lips, had always made it seem like Tadashi thought he was just being childish. Or that Hiro’s problems weren’t as big as they were. Why could neither of them see that Hiro was struggling so much? 

That thought always made another weight drop into Hiro’s stomach. Perhaps his problems weren’t actual problems. They were all in his mind after all. Were they all made up? Was his fretting just expanding issues that weren’t really there or true in the first place? 

No! Not tonight. Hiro was trying not to worry tonight. With resolve, Hiro reached out and pulled down the elastic of Tadashi’s boxers. Reaching around Tadashi’s hips, Hiro wiggled the underwear down to around Tadashi’s mid-thigh or so, allowing his big brother’s cock to come into view. Hiro paused for a moment, fingers resting in the tangled underwear, and just looked. 

His big bro’s cock was perfect, at least to Hiro. In the quiet neon lights, Tadashi’s skin looked so soft. His cock was large even when flaccid, and underneath the somewhat thin bush of curly hair rested Tadashi’s balls. At almost seven inches long when hard, and about as big around as a soda can, it was the perfect mouthful for Hiro to choke on. 

Bracing himself with one hand on Tadashi’s stomach, Hiro reached out the other to trail across the tip of his big bro’s prick. Tadashi had never been circumcised, but Hiro had been. He tugged lightly at the wrinkled foreskin, and used two fingers to gently pull it back. Tadashi made sure to keep clean, and even though he had showered before heading to bed, the heat of the night had already made Tadashi sweaty and a bit musky. 

Hiro bent down to inhale the unique smell of his older brother, and couldn’t help but nestle his face right into Tadashi’s groin. Breathing deeply, he tried to lose his mind to the heady scent, but he felt too aware that he was trying distract himself. With an angry huff Hiro pulled back again, and reached out to grasp Tadashi’s cock. One hand began to softly rub at the shaft, and the second tucked under to fondle Tadashi’s balls. Hiro’s fingers carded through the curly hairs at the base, and then slid upwards to massage the foreskin. Gently tugging up and back down, Hiro snickered to himself as Tadashi’s tip played peekaboo through the foreskin. 

The second hand rolled Tadashi’s balls and lightly pulled them forward. Bending down, Hiro began to accompany his tugs with small kitten licks up and down the shaft. He let his tongue trail up the vein on the underside, and then lingered at the tip. Making a ring with his hand, Hiro pulled back Tadashi’s foreskin and ran his tongue around the sensitive head. Yeah, Tadashi was definitely getting a little pungent again, but Hiro didn’t mind. He wanted the strange and unique tastes and sensations that came with sex: anything to jolt him out of the bland gray that his life had become. 

Hiro grinned around Tadashi’s prick, and then began to bob his head to take the cock deeper. Using one hand to prop up the slowly stiffening member, Hiro licked his lips and just went at it till his nose was once again buried in Tadashi’s crotch. Hiro raised up only to jam his face back down, again and again, pace quickening with each bob.

When Hiro pulled back, Tadashi’s cock was fully hard, pink, and weeping precum onto his stomach. A string of saliva and precum stretched between Tadashi’s cock and Hiro’s bruised mouth, breaking only when Hiro licked his lips. Looking down at the sight that had always brought himself so much pleasure in the past, Hiro felt a short rush of heat begin to pool in his own stomach. Instantly manic feelings like ecstasy began to shoot through Hiro’s brain, spurred on by the hope that maybe this time sex would make him _feel_ again. 

Hiro arched his back and began to run his hands up and down his own chest. Pausing to tweak at his small pink nipples made Hiro gasp and shudder, feeling them pebble under his fingers. Shivers ran up and down his back in time with his wandering hands that lightly grazed over his ticklish ribs, and into the sensitive line between his thighs and crotch. Tucking his chin down, Hiro gazed at his own small prick, which was making a valiant effort at becoming hard. Another slight breeze drifted across from the window, and the sudden puff of air on his back made Hiro jolt forward and rub hid crotch against Tadashi’s.

The sight of the two dicks nestled together made Hiro’s breath catch. Tadashi’s gorgeous cock dwarfed Hiro’s, and the feel of Tadashi’s velvet skin and heat on Hiro’s most sensitive member was incomparable. Even though Hiro still wasn’t quite hard, the feeling on his little prick was fantastic. 

He began to roll his small hips, undulating sensually on top of his older brother in order to grind his cock into his big brother’s. Alternating using his hands to prop himself up and to rub at his nipples and the sensitive spot behind his ear, Hiro felt the curls of heat and desire in his stomach grow. Every now and then Hiro gave his poor nipples a sharp pinch, aiming to bruise them so that they would be extra-sensitive for the next few days. Even brushing up against the soft cotton of a t-shirt would make his chest ache, or at least Hiro hoped it would.

Tadashi twitched, and Hiro paused, panting, to look down at his older brother. Hiro didn’t think Tadashi was waking up yet, maybe just shifting as he slept. Hiro placed a couple fingers in his mouth, and began to lave at them as he watched his brother’s sleeping face. Tadashi still looked peaceful, but a red flush had grown over his chest. His hair was clinging to his forehead, and he was definitely breathing a little heavy. Resuming the movement of his hips —slower this time, hotter— Hiro slowly leaned forward.

Resting once again on Tadashi’s chest, Hiro arched his back and raised his ass a bit off of his big brother’s dick. Pulling his fingers out of his mouth, Hiro trailed them down to lightly tug at his prick, and then into his crack to tease his hole. He knew that he should reach over to Tadashi’s bedside were his older brother stored their lube, but Hiro wanted to feel it tonight. The burn and the pain, the harsh stretch of his body to accommodate his older brother’s member. And he wanted to feel it for the next few days: sore whenever he sat, aching whenever he touched himself in the shower. 

So Hiro began tugging at his small hole with fingers that were now just damp and slightly chilled. If Tadashi had been awake when Hiro was in one of these moods, he would have eaten Hiro out until his was dripping and begging for Tadashi’s cock. It would still be more painful and less smooth than if they had used lube, but it would be nowhere near the hurt that Hiro wanted tonight. 

Hiro slid his fingers out of his ass long before he had really been adequately stretched. He had just been craving that full feeling really, and his slim fingers were a poor substitute for the thing he was really lusting after. Slinking down Tadashi’s body, Hiro quickly took Tadashi’s cock back into his mouth, and gave it a couple deep sucks. Pulling away, Hiro hovered over Tadashi and let a gob of saliva slip from his mouth onto the cock. And like a moth drawn to a flame, Hiro couldn’t help himself: he ran a finger through his own spit, and ran it once more around Tadashi’s head, stretching out and rubbing the pulled back foreskin as he went. Digging his fingernail into the slit, Hiro was rewarded with even more precum bubbling up. 

Unable to wait any longer, Hiro pushed himself back up onto his knees, grabbed Tadashi’s cock at the base, and maneuvered himself above his prize. Slowly, Hiro lowered himself onto his big bro’s cock, moaning and letting his head fall back in pleasure. The saliva was somewhat easing the way, but Hiro could tell it was already getting sticky and drying up. This wouldn’t be an easy ride for either of them. Hiro's breath grew faster, and he could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest.

Arching his back and spreading his knees wider let Hiro completely seat himself on Tadashi’s prick. A flash of excitement shot through Hiro as he thought how he must look from Tadashi’s perspective. He was completely spread open, thighs wide, small cock weeping, chest pinched and bruised, tongue lolling in pleasure. If Tadashi just opened his eyes and lifted his head a little, he would be able to see his thick cock splitting open Hiro’s tiny ass. The very idea of being so wantonly on display caused his little cock to jump and spurt precum. 

Reaching his hands back to brace against Tadashi’s thighs, Hiro fucked himself up and down only once, then twice, before he noticed Tadashi’s eyes beginning to blink open. With a smug grin, Hiro ground his ass down completely on his big bro’s cock and waited for Tadashi to wake up completely.

He did so with a groan, one large hand coming up to push his bangs out of his eyes, and the other slowly stretching out to graze Hiro’s hip. Fuck, Hiro thought, this is going so well so far!

“Hiro? Hiro what-” Tadashi was cut off by Hiro pulling up and then dropping entirely back down, waves of painful pleasure causing Tadashi’s head to tip back onto the bed. The saliva was almost gone even just from those few fucks, and the slightly sticky pull and rub between their skin was bordering on uncomfortable for both of them. Tadashi couldn’t help but thrust up into Hiro’s heat though, especially while he was still disoriented from just waking up. 

With a breathless giggle, Hiro began rolling his hips and moving in small circles to pleasure his older brother. Biting his lip and hooding his eyes, Hiro looked up to see how Tadashi was reacting to this nighttime surprise. 

Tadashi’s eyebrows were drawn and he was gritting his teeth, in a grimace or in pleasure Hiro couldn’t tell because of the shifting light that was filtering through the room. To catch Tadashi’s eye, Hiro moved one of his arms up to rest against his chest. Slowly he pulled the hand down, fingers splayed to accentuate the curves of his young body and finished by rubbing back and forth the junction between his thigh and crotch. Not quite touching his excited cock, Hiro just wanted to tease Tadashi with the sight of his baby brother being a lewd little boy.

To Hiro’s surprise, Tadashi reached out and grabbed Hiro’s hand, and instead of moving to touch Hiro, he pulled the joined hands off to the side. 

“Hiro, baby, are you okay? You feel a little dry. Did you remember to use -” once more Tadashi had to pause to pant, and visible shudder rolling through him as he tried to stifle the urge to thrust up. “Lube. In the drawer, remember?”

Hiro just shook his head and ground down some more. Why wasn’t Tadashi into this tonight? He could feel his big bro’s cock beginning to deflate a bit, and the concern showing on Tadashi’s face grew. 

“Hiro you know it hurts you if you don’t use it! Why would you do that, baby? I don’t want to hurt you!” Hiro tried to block out his brother’s words and focused on the burn between his legs. It was good. It was good, right? 

Hiro began to move faster, desperation beginning to seep into his bones as his breath grew short. He began to tremble a bit, and he could feel that the mood he had carefully built around himself was dying horrifically quickly. 

Tadashi reached out again, this time reaching for Hiro’s other arm. Pulling it forward threw Hiro off balance, and Hiro finally stopped the painful fuck that he was attempting. Hiro could vaguely hear his older brother speaking in reassurances, but his mind wasn’t comprehending any of them. All Hiro could see in front of him was that black vastness that was always threatening to swallow him whole, and it seems like this time he truly might drown. 

“No… no! No no no no -” Hiro began to mumble, his voice growing louder until Tadashi had to throw a large hand over Hiro’s mouth lest they wake Aunt Cass. Hiro tried to resume his grinding, but by then Tadashi had completely wilted and Hiro’s legs had given out.

A sudden loud car horn blared from the street outside, startling both of the boys terribly. Everything seemed silent and frozen in the wake of the horn, and the neon lights suddenly seemed to weigh heavy on their bodies. In flashes of red and yellow, Tadashi’s concerned face was lit up. 

And Hiro couldn’t help it. Tears began to well up in his eyes, and his body was given over to uncontrollable shaking. Hiro ripped his hands out of Tadashi’s grasp, only to bring them up to clench in his own hair. Hiro’s breaths were coming short and fast, and he was crashing faster than he ever had before. 

Numbly he felt Tadashi pull him down onto his chest, and his cock drop out of Hiro’s ass. A trickle of something began to slide down Hiro’s thighs, but Hiro could barely feel it. He felt completely disconnected from his body, and even worse, his mind was blank. No bright obnoxious thoughts even to clutter it up. Just him and the terrible expanse of dark ocean. 

Again, he heard Tadashi frantically speaking from above his head, something about dripping blood. Hiro just turned his head the other way, to look up and out the window. He felt himself be rolled to the side, and the bed dip as Tadashi got up to run to the bathroom. 

With a small laugh that transitioned into a choking sob, Hiro recognized that at least now, as the sweat on his body dried and exhaustion was setting in, he was finally cooling off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a somewhat new account for me to post some of my more illicit/explicit fics. I am always looking for new ideas and inspiration, so feel free to leave critiques of my work and suggestions for new stories in the comments below! Thank you!


End file.
